


A Line To Keep Us Safe

by Furianera



Category: Fedez - Fandom, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Italian X-Factor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, X-Factor - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amore non si può affrontare quando si è così giovani e liberi e così intelligenti e belli e coraggiosi, perché l'amore ha il potenziale per essere meraviglioso, ma se poi non è così? </p>
<p>Mika/Fedez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Line To Keep Us Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene da One Line di PJ Harvey e il disagio è tutto mio. Adesso è meglio che torni al mio manuale di Storia Medievale.

A prima vista Fedez potrebbe sembrare il genere di persona che non avrebbe mai il coraggio di fare coming out, ma in realtà non è così. Gli piace quel che gli piace, non è nel suo interesse chiudersi in compartimenti stagni, però non ha nemmeno mai creduto nell'amore. Adora Giulia con tutto se stesso, ma gliel'ha sempre detto: oggi okay, domani non lo so. E a lei andava bene così, era nel pieno dei suoi vent'anni, non cercava chissà cosa.

Fede non crede all'amore che dura per sempre, non crede nell'amore che sistema tutto quanto e risponde a ogni domanda, non crede nell'amore che guarisce. Ogni tanto nelle persone scatta qualcosa, tutto qui. Quando guarda Mika sembra che scatti ogni volta e non sa perché e a dirla tutta non sa nemmeno cosa sia, ma qualcosa dentro di lui fa _click_ , come se qualcuno entrasse in una stanza per la prima volta e premesse l'interruttore della luce. Qualcosa lo attira e Fede ha una paura assurda di bruciarsi e lui è un fifone, non l'ha mai nascosto, ma dei suoi sentimenti non ha mai avuto paura. Aveva lasciato Giulia – niente lacrime, forse gli occhi un po' lucidi e un mesto sorriso, abbracci stretti e un bacio sulla fronte che gli ha lasciato il segno del rossetto e "esiste davvero, Fede, dai che lo trovi anche tu", la sua faccia perplessa – e l'aveva scritto su Twitter, volendo che si sapesse da loro due.

La prima volta che si erano incontrati dopo che la notizia era uscita, Mika gli aveva cinto le spalle con un braccio lungo e pallido, le sue stupide collane da hipster che lo facevano rabbrividire a contatto con il collo tatuato. "Finita un'avventura, comincia un'altra" gli aveva detto con un sorriso rassicurante, e Fedez dopo la bevuta che si erano fatti al Just Cavalli era tornato a casa, aveva barcollato fino alla postazione del Mac e dei mille microfoni per cercare la sua vecchia Moleskine nera dove aveva appuntati tutti i suoi testi e le idee per i pezzi. Ed eccola, la bozza di Magnifico. Si era poi trascinato fino al letto – un matrimoniale enorme per lui che era anche così basso – e con l'agenda in una mano e l'altra impegnata a coccolare i cani si era addormentato biascicando "dai proviamo e poi vediamo che succede, per ogni mia parte che ti vuole c'è un'altra che retrocede".

*

Avevano appena lasciato il tavolo per la pausa pranzo, quando Mika sente la manica sinistra venir tirata e quando si gira trova Skin, la testa inclinata da un lato e un'espressione confusa in viso. Mika si ferma incuriosito. "Cosa c'è?".

"Are you ever going to tell him?". Aggrotta le sopracciglia e le chiede: "cosa stai dicendo?". Skin sbuffa, dà un altro strattone alla sua manica e lo guarda decisa. A Mika sale un brivido lungo la schiena.

"You basically just sang Killing Me Softly to him, and you were trying so hard not to turn around and look over at him the whole time you'd think he'd get a hint. Apparently he's as clueless as you are".

"You're crazy, I have no idea what on earth you're on about" e toglie la sua mano dalla manica per avviarsi di nuovo versa la loro saletta. Skin però lo rincorre e gli si piazza davanti, di nuovo con quello sguardo così intenso da inquietare chi si ritrova coinvolto nella sua traiettoria. A Mika piacerebbe poter comunicare così tanto solo con gli occhi, immagina la vita sarebbe più semplice, ma la musica ha sempre risolto il problema più che egregiamente. Si chiede cosa stia cambiando. "Use your words, Mika. Parla con Fedez, ascolta me", e poi Skin è già andata via e con lei un sacco di verità e pensieri che Mika vuole lasciare da parte ancora un po'.

*

Sul Monte Bianco – "ma a chi cazzo è venuta quest'idea di merda, l'anno prossima si va a Ibiza, col cazzo che torno in montagna" – la sera prima di comunicare ai finalisti chi sarebbe passato ai live shows si erano ritrovati loro quattro in piscina a ridere e scherzare e dopo il bagno Fede e Mika si erano accoccolati insieme sul divano nel lounge del loro rifugio, a scaldarsi davanti al fuoco con una tazza di infuso caldo ciascuno.

"Come due nonni" aveva detto Mika, per poi scoppiare a ridere come solo lui sapeva fare, come un bimbo su una giostra. Parlano del più e del meno fino a tardi – dell'ansia per il giorno dopo, discutendo dubbi e esitazioni inevitabili, del costume idiota di Fedez che non si sa dove le trovi certe cose, di Elio che quest'anno ha serie probabilità di vincere, e anche di Morgan che a Mika manca ma sa è meglio abbia lasciato – e poi capita così, un po' dal nulla o forse no perché si sono avvicinati sempre di più con il passare delle ore e adesso le tazze sono sul pavimento, l'accappatoio di Fede gli sta cadendo dalle spalle e lo sta stringendo con le mani sudaticce perché sa cosa sta per accadere e lo sta aspettando. Lo stomaco gli si è stretto e gli fa malissimo e il sangue che scorre gli rimbomba nelle orecchie e maledizione a tutta quest'ansia e _oh_ , si stanno baciando e l'ansia non esiste più e niente potrebbe andare meglio in quel momento.

*

A Mika di Fedez piace il fatto che da fuori sembra un Dio greco, solo con un sacco di tatuaggi interessanti - le labbra perfettamente disegnate, il fisico da attore di Hollywood e l'espressione da duro. Convinzione che dopo cinque minuti di conversazione ad uno dei loro primi incontri viene sfondata su tutti i fronti. "You're just like a cake pop, has anyone ever told you that?" gli aveva chiesto, tanto Fede non ne sapeva nulla di inglese. Infatti aveva guardato Victoria con le sopracciglia inarcate che dicevano chiaramente "che cazzo ha detto" e imploravano aiuto. Vicky aveva riso e Mika con lei, però lo pensava sul serio. Quando addenti un cakepop non sei mai totalmente sicuro di come sarà. Fedez era così. Ti sorprendeva.

Quando avevano litigato la prima volta – litigato davvero, cavolo, con urla e parolacce e tutto quanto, mentre Morgan con la sua faccia da schiaffi li guardava dal divano, dove trafficava con il suo ukulele e le corde che sembravano quelle di una canzone di Elvis – gli aveva urlato "thank God at least you're handsome, either way you never would've made it this far!". Fedez aveva risposto con "sì, va be', fai il figo e parla in inglese allora, ma guarda che sei l'equivalente di un bambino che si tappa le orecchie e urla per non ascoltare i genitori" a cui era seguito un sonoro "fuck off" di Mika e infine la sua porta sbattuta dopo che aveva trovato accendino e sigarette. Una settimana dopo erano riusciti a fare pace e quando Mika gli aveva spiegato che cosa gli aveva detto, Fedez aveva riso di gusto, con gli occhi chiusi e i denti tutti in vista.

"Cazzo, c'hai anche ragione!" e avevano brindato con le loro tazze targate X-Factor.

*

Mika però ha paura. Se ne tira fuori ad una festa, con un remix di Teenage Dream di Katy Perry che gli vibra nello stomaco e Fede sta per dirgli che è innamorato, se lo sente. Lo vede nei suoi occhi spalancati di meraviglia ogni volta che lo guarda – lo riconosce, è il suo stesso sguardo che ritrova nello specchio all'entrata di casa sua appena torna dopo aver passato del tempo con lui – e lui non può permettere che accada. Fede ha venticinque anni, presto ne compirà ventisei, e nonostante sia incredibilmente saggio – più saggio di quanto sia mai stato lui, davvero – deve proteggerlo da questa sua incoscienza.

L'amore non si può affrontare quando si è così giovani e liberi e così intelligenti e belli e coraggiosi, perché l'amore ha il potenziale per essere meraviglioso, ma se poi non è così?

Quindi appena lo vede sporgersi un po' di più verso di lui con quegli occhi che brillano Mika si allontana. Dice che ha un po' di mal di testa, gli dà un veloce bacio sulla guancia e sparisce nella calca della pista da ballo, lasciando Fedez sul divanetto con il suo mojito e gli occhi pieni di stelle che gli si stringe il cuore solo a pensarci.

E sarà sempre così da lì in poi tra loro, un continuo sfiorarsi di dita nei corridoi, uno sguardo malinconico mentre l'altro sale in limo e saluta la folla da star qual è, due linee parallele che vogliono disperatamente toccarsi, conoscersi, esplorarsi, vedere come va a finire, ma trattenute sempre da qualcosa, razionale o irrazionale che sia.

*

La gente ha paura, ne ha sempre. Ne hanno anche loro e nemmeno sanno di cosa. Fedez ne ha un sacco, ma non delle altre persone. Ha paura di se stesso e da quando conosce Mika ha paura di lui, di se stesso quand'è con lui, di loro due insieme. Ha paura di questo nuovo sé che sta scoprendo con Mika e non sa come gestirlo, sa solo che ne vuole sempre di più e l'ultima volta che si è sentito così risale a quando aveva ancora il vizio delle droghe e forse non è giusto ricaderci. Se ha mollato quelle, forse dovrebbe lasciar perdere anche Mika.

*

Il problema dei live shows è che per forza di cose non esiste postproduzione e Mika di certo non può scappare dal tavolo e nascondersi dietro il divano del suo camerino o tornare direttamente a casa e addormentarsi stretto al suo cane mentre singhiozza.

Quindi dopo che Fedez annuncia i Landlord – "Il titolo è in inglese, quindi non mi azzardo a dirlo e tanto la canzone la conoscete tutti e la riconoscerete subito" – e lo studio si riempie delle note riarrangiate di Can't Help Falling In Love, Mika può solo stringere forte i bordi del tavolo e cercare di non far trasparire nulla. E' un paio di settimane che si sono allontanati – non tantissimo, la bella atmosfera non si è incrinata, anzi, però magari non vanno più a farsi un drink se sanno di essere entrambi a Milano, non escono a cena da soli e se condividono la limousine non intasano i loro cellulari di selfie imbecilli.

Mika pensava di avere la situazione sotto controllo. Sono amici e va bene così. E' così che deve essere, è così che deve andare. Tutte queste sicurezze spariscono non appena Francesca con la sua voce cristallina canta "only fools rush in" e Fedez e Mika si girano l'uno verso l'altro e si guardano fissi negli occhi. Dura un secondo o due e poi entrambi tornano a rivolgersi verso il palco, ma l'elettricità che sembravano aver sepolto è tornata viva tra di loro e Mika sente gli occhi pizzicare per le lacrime che salgono. Sente se stesso cantare a mezza voce con i Landlord – "take my hand, take my whole life too" – e può vedere Skin con la coda dell'occhio che ondeggia a tempo di musica con il suo sorriso luminoso stampato in faccia e si concentra su di lei per evitare di fare qualche scemenza. Poco prima dell'ultimo acuto di Francesca, sente una mano sul ginocchio, il tocco elettrico di Federico sotto il tavolo che lo fa rabbrividire e chiudere gli occhi di riflesso.

Poi tutto finisce, le luci si spengono un attimo e poi lo studio è vivo di nuovo con le urla, i led e Alessandro che chiede a Elio come sono andati i ragazzi. "Innanzitutto faccio i complimenti al vostro giudice che vi ha dato un classico che fa sempre piacere risentire, ecco".

Fedez si sporge verso il microfono e con la mano ancora sul ginocchio di Mika e come se nulla fosse risponde: "Ma guarda, gliel'ho data perché secondo me fa bene riascoltare certe canzoni una volta ogni tanto e quando ho sentito l'arrangiamento ho detto "bomba, se questa finisce su iTunes schizzate ai primi posti". Poi quest'anno siamo tutti così carini e non si litiga mai, quindi volevo contribuire all'atmosfera romantica".

Qualche risata e poi si procede con lo show, ma Mika è fermo a quello sguardo e a quella mano e alla scossa che Fede gli provoca e _oh shit, I'm head over heels for him, aren't I?_

*

Il concerto con Baglioni e Morandi l'avevano fatto perlopiù per scherzo, ma alla fine Fedez s'era ritrovato a lavorare molto più seriamente del previsto e anche a farsi delle belle risate. Dopo essersi fatti un paio di birre post show lui e J-Ax li avevano salutati con delle pacche sulle spalle diventati abbracci un po' imbarazzati ed erano tornati in hotel dove, ancora un po' brilli, si erano piazzati in terrazzo a farsi un paio di canne, gli alcolici di fortuna del minibar in un angolo in caso gli venisse voglia.

Sono ancora vestiti da damerini, con le loro belle camicie e le giacche eleganti. Ax sta tentando di slacciarsi il papillon con una mano sola – l'altra occupata dalla canna – quando Federico parte in quarta: "Zio, ma quando ti sei sposato eri veramente sicuro?".

Ax rimane interdetto per qualche momento, lascia perdere il papillon, fa un tiro dalla canna. "Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?".

Fede gesticola un po': "Quando ti sei sposato superfiga non hai avuto dubbi? Cazzo, quando ti sposi lo fai perché vuoi stare con quella persona per tutta la vita, no? Ma uno che cazzo ne sa che gli andrà bene finché muore? Va be' che puoi divorziare, però l'intenzione è quella, no?".

"Fede, senti, magari il fumo lo lasci stare per stasera".

"No, dai cazzo, sono serio. Se uno si sposa si renderà conto fino in fondo di quello che sta promettendo, giusto?". Ax sistema meglio il fedora sulla testa mentre guarda Fede con attenzione. Sembra un po' sconvolto, preoccupato forse. Questo discorso non l'hanno mai fatto prima, e di certo non da fatti e anche un po' ubriachi.

"Cazzo ne so, immagino di sì".

"Ecco, e qua io non capisco. Come fa uno a essere talmente tanto sicuro di non essere capace di innamorarsi di qualcun altro? Come fai a promettere di amare una sola persona qualsiasi cosa succeda? Si può fare?".

Ax si accende un'altra canna perché mentre Fedez parlava e trascurava la sua ha finito l'altra e sente di averne bisogno. "Zio, uno ci spera. Mica si entra chiesa già con l'idea che andrà tutto a puttane, se no tanto vale restare chiusi in casa. Piuttosto, tutto okay? C'hai una faccia e 'sti discorsi mi fan paura. Mica mi avrai fatto qualche casino con Giulia, eh?".

Fedez lo ignora, gli dà una spinta e continua a guardarlo con quella faccia triste. Si sente abbastanza disperato, perché davvero non capisce. Non capisce l'amore e come ci si possa fidare così tanto di questa leggenda metropolitana del per sempre e non capisce come comunque sia a tanto così dal caderci di testa. Non lo concepisce.

"Sì, ma non ha senso. Non esiste che sei certo che su otto miliardi di persone quella lì sia quella giusta per passarci il resto della vita! Cazzo, non si può nemmeno incontrarla tutta 'sta gente, come fa uno a dire "sì, va bene questa"? Non esiste, io non ci credo. Son tutte stronzate" e ecco, adesso gli occhi gli si stanno pure riempiendo di lacrime.

J-Ax a quel punto si alza, gli prende la canna dalle mani e la spegne schiacciandola sotto una delle sue scarpe di vernice – "ma come sei messo, sembrano quelle che si mettono il giorno della prima comunione!" - e dà una mano a Fede per farlo alzare.

"Allora, io 'ste pare che ti fai non le capirò mai, comunque ormai ti ho tra i coglioni e quindi ti tengo. L'hai detto anche tu Fede, si tratta sempre di lanciarsi nel vuoto. E' inutile che ti fai i film, il paracadute magari si apre magari no, tanto finché non succede non sai un cazzo, quindi tanto vale che ti lanci e poi al resto pensi dopo. Adesso vai a dormire, minchione, che non reggi più neanche due birre e una canna. Eh sì che hai pure conosciuto Morgan, due tiri di coca poteva farteli fare".

Fede ride, ringrazia Ax nonostante senta ancora di non riuscire bene a respirare per l'ansia. Pensa di essere un bastardo con un culo grosso così ad averlo come amico – forse glielo dice anche, non lo sa. Le certezze scarseggiano da un po' di tempo a questa parte, però niente di tutto questo l'ha mai fermato. Questa ritrovata consapevolezza adesso deve solo usarla per farsi crescere un bel paio di palle e parlare con Mika.

*

Appena finito anche l'Xtra Factor erano tutti volati nei camerini, Skin che si asciugava le guance dopo aver perso una delle sue ragazze, con il braccio di Elio attorno alle spalle. Fedez e Mika dietro di loro li seguivano con passo incerto, esitante, quasi non volessero arrivare e quindi dividersi, ognuno per la sua strada nelle stanze una di fronte all'altra.

Quando si ritrovano di fronte a quegli orribili poster con le loro facce Federico sente le dita affusolate di Mika scivolare nella sua mano, intrecciarsi con le sue, scivolare via in un istante di indecisione, ma poi tornare a stringerle. Alza il capo per incontrare il suo sguardo e Mika sussurra "vieni con me?" e risponde annuendo soltato perché l'incantesimo che pensavano spezzato pare sia ancora qui e più forte di quanto lo ricordassero. Entrano nel camerino di Mika e nemmeno il tempo di dire "tell me to stop and I will" che si stanno baciando, baciando davvero, neanche fossero nelle ultime file di un cinema vuoto ad uno spettacolo pomeridiano di un film indipendente.

Va tutto così veloce, a Fede sembra di essere in una di quelle scene dei film di Sherlock Holmes in cui stende in due secondi il cattivo di turno dopo aver calcolato tutto. E sembra che anche qui in due secondi tutto si consumi perché sente le mani di Mika sulle sue che gli intimano di lasciare la presa sulla sua giacca di Valentino e lui che con la fronta appoggiata alla sua e gli occhi chiusi borbotta in inglese. "I can't, I can't do this--".

"Cosa c'è?" sussurra Fede. Mika apre gli occhi e sono così vicini ai suoi ed è sull'orlo delle lacrime e _perché, che cazzo è successo, Federico razza di coglione rovini sempre tutto cos'hai fatto_.

"I'm so sorry, I can't do this to you, I really can't--" e poi in due falcate è fuori dalla porta. Fede sta per un po' in piedi fermo così a fissare il vuoto, gli occhi persi. Non ha capito niente di quel che è appena successo, ma di sicuro qualsiasi cosa sia è un casino. Si lascia cadere sul divano e affonda la faccia nelle mani. Quando sente di non poter tenere a bada il nodo in gola si raggomitola su se stesso, prende un cuscino e ci si schiaccia la faccia mentre urla e piange e ad un certo punto probabilmente spera anche di morire soffocato. Era più facile quando all'amore non ci credeva neanche per il cazzo.

*

Siccome prima che andassero in onda le audizioni la produzione aveva mandato Skin e Mika ad inaugurare la stagione con delle esibizioni a sorpresa nel centro di Milano, per aumentare l'aspettativa per la finale si era deciso che sarebbe stato più che giusto far suonare anche Elio e Fedez.

Elio aveva preparato una maglietta nuova per l'occasione e aveva divertito la folla radunatasi di fronte al Castello Sforzesco con il resto del suo gruppo, suonando i loro pezzi più famosi.

Fedez sarebbe stato l'ultimo. La troupe si era spinta fino alle Colonne di San Lorenzo e a lui era sembrato per un attimo di essere tornato quattordicenne, alle prese con le prime gare di free style. Poi gli avevano passato la sua chitarra scannata – se una volta lo definivano il re delle idee di merda, a questo punto Fede pensava davvero di meritarsi il titolo di imperatore, grazie tante – e installato i microfoni ed era ora di cominciare. La voce si era sparsa, la gente era tanta ed era già pronta con i cellulari puntati su di lui. Un respiro profondo per non scappare via e Federico parte ed è il delirio e la paura in parte passa. Magnifico e Generazione Boh con Vivivan, Non c'è due senza trash e le Colonne si animano ed è già ora dell'ultima canzone.

"Va be', questa la sanno anche i sassi e le mamme che vi hanno accompagnato, così le facciamo divertire un po'. Poi magari comincio a star simpatico anche a loro. Facciamo Cigno nero!" Fausto di fianco a lui parte con la melodia e lui si lascia trasportare. E' da un po' che non la canta e adesso forse ha anche un nuovo significato, un nuovo aneddoto da aggiungere e a cui pensare per renderla viva, vera, sincera. Vissuta.

E poi lo vede, perché è un metro e novanta più qualche cosa ancora se i ricci sono liberi dal gel e dalla lacca e perché ultimamente si ritrova a guardare solo lui se gli è vicino quindi Fede immagina di aver sviluppato qualche sorta di superpotere inutile per la società e pericoloso per la sua pressione sanguigna. Lo vede e le mani ricominciano a sudare – a momenti perde il plettro – e la mente si svuota e le ragazzine intorno a lui cominciano a cantare prima che lo faccia lui.

In qualche modo recupera, ma la voce nel suo cervello grida a tutta quella gente di smetterla di guardare lui, piccolo, stupido, insignificante Federico, lì dietro c'è Mika, per l'amor di Dio, con un caffè in mano e un trench beige e sembra appena sceso dalla passerella. Forse se lo sta immaginando. Non ci vuole tanto: una Redbull di troppo, un sacco di stress e un'ossessione e il gioco è fatto.

Però è lì che lo guarda, reale o meno, e allora Fede fa quello che sa fare meglio – tutto un dire, visto che come continua a dire non sa fare un bel niente – e gli canta la canzone. E si lascia portare via da tutto mentre scandisce con rabbia e un anche un po' di disperazione le parole. Magari se guarda Mika abbastanza intensamente e se gli fa capire bene, magari se ci mette tutto se stesso, magari poi passa tutto.

"Io ti ho dato un dito e invece tu mi hai preso il cuore, sono sempre stato incline agli sbalzi d'amore", ma Mika non c'è più mentre il ritornello rimbomba tra le Colonne e di sicuro non è passato niente, il macigno che preme sul petto di Fede dalla sera del bacio è ancora lì a fargli compagnia. Si ferma ancora una buona mezzora dopo la fine del set per prestarsi ai selfie e agli autografi e poi torna a casa senza avere la minima idea di cosa fare di sé.

*

È quasi ora di entrare in scena e non importa quante volta lui stesso l'abbia riempito, a Fedez il Forum fa sempre un effetto assurdo: lo fa sentire invincibile come quando da piccolo si destreggiava con la sua spada laser giocattolo sognando di poter essere l'unico a sconfiggere l'Impero. Inspira profondamente, fa schioccare le spalle, poi le nocche, prova a sciogliere la tensione dei muscoli della schienza. Un altro respiro.

"Sei emozionato?". Si gira e non è pronto. Semplicemente non lo è mai con Mika e se indossa un completo blu notte con i fuochi d'artificio ricamati sopra, le scarpe eleganti e il papillon ancora meno.

Ha le mani in tasca e il portamento fiero e se Fede prendesse il cellulare dalla tasca e gli scattasse una foto potrebbe passarla alla MGM e spacciarla come la locandina del nuovo film di James Bond.

"No, non troppo. Almeno non più dell'anno scorso, dai".

Mika sorride. "Sei un campione, ormai". Federico distoglie lo sguardo, lo fissa sulla punta delle sue nuove scarpe rosa evidenziatore.

"Su questo avrei da ridire".

"Cosa intendi con questo? Hai vinto primo e secondo posto lo scorso anno e di nuovo hai portato i tuoi in finale questa edizione. A me sembra proprio di sì, Fedez".

Mentre parlava con la sua cadenza rilassante Mika si è avvicinato e si è chinato per avvicinarsi ai suoi occhi e quando Fede risponde si guardano dritti negli occhi e fa male, fa malissimo e perché è così complicata questa storia dei sentimenti? Perché non può andare sempre tutto bene? Perché bisogna avere paura e perché alle volte qualcuno ci rimette un cuore spezzato?

"Però per il resto sono sempre il solito coglione, cosa devo dirti?". Mika gli sorride, ma lo sguardo è preoccupato.

"Ma anche io sono sempre un coglione, Fedez", con quel sorriso tutto denti e la pronuncia sbagliata di coglione e del suo nome e niente, ecco che ci sono ricaduti come se nulla fosse mai successo prima di questo istante tra loro e fossero sempre alla prima riga di un libro bianco da riempire. Federico pensava che stessero continuamente girando pagina per evitare di dover fare i conti con gli errori fatti sulle precedenti, ma così facendo avrebbero presto esaurito lo spazio a loro disposizione. Ma negli occhi di Mika lui non vede la fine di niente, ma vede la stessa paura matta e la stessa voglia di vedere cosa possono scriverci su quelle pagine e sapere come continua il guaio in cui si sono ficcati.

"Mah, se chiedete a me siamo tutti un po' coglioni, quindi non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi" Mika ride e si gira verso Elio e Skin che li hanno raggiunti. Uno dei tecnici li avvisa che è il momento.

Si prendono tutti per mano, si guardano contenti perché è stata una bella avventura e quanto vorrebbe aver finito così anche l'anno scorso. Però ormai è andata e a Fede va bene così. Ha buone probabilità di vincere X-Factor per la seconda volta di fila, la sua carriera va più che bene, l'ansia ogni tanto torna prepotente a sconvolgergli la vita ma la maggior parte del tempo riesce a tenerla buona in un angolo, la mano di Mika stringe forte la sua e il suo pollice disegna qualcosa che forse sono cuori o forse cerchi sul dorso e va tutto bene.

In qualche modo uscirà anche da questo casino.

*

Sono quasi le sei del mattino e la discoteca è ormai vuota. Il pavimento è un disastro di coriandoli dorati e stelle filanti, brillantini argentati e bicchieri vuoti abbandonati, qualche bottiglia di vodka liscia negli angoli, palloncini bloccati dal soffitto. Fedez ce l'ha fatta di nuovo e l'adrenalina della vittoria gli era un po' mancata.

Bella serata, belle persone, bella stagione, però ora il Forum è vuoto, il locale pure, è il sipario si chiude su X-Factor 9. Hanno finito, basta. Elio era andato a casa da un pezzo, li aveva salutati addirittura con un abbraccio e ora Skin era venuto a cercarlo per salutarlo.

Un altro abbraccio bello stretto e un bacio sulla guancia un po' appiccicoso per il lucidalabbra e "good luck with everything, e scrivimi every once in a while!", un sorriso contagioso.

Rimanevano i produttori, Alessandro, tecnici, e poi c'era Mika che finiva il suo Sex on the beach con i gomiti appoggiati al bancone.

Si guardano a distanza per un po' e poi sono uno nelle braccia dell'altro, aggrappati come se ne dipendesse la loro vita e quella dell'altro, Fede sulle punte, Mika tutto incurvato. Fede cerca di memorizzare tutto. Passa le dita sulla sua nuca, accarezza i capelli di Mika, con l'altra mano stringe forte una delle sue spalle, inspira il suo profumo. Fa tutto questo e anche di più perché da domani non avrà la possibilità lasciarsi indugiare su questi particolari e forse non l'avrà più.

"Come abbiamo fatto a fare tutto questo?" sussurra Mika. Fede ormai sta piangendo a dirotto e cavolo, stai attento cretino che è un completo di Valentino.

"Non lo so, Mika, ti giuro. Pensavo la gente e i telefilm esagerassero con 'sta storia dell'amore". Tira su col naso e cerca di staccarsi perché davvero non può rovinare l'abito di Mika, ma lui non lo lascia andare, lo abbraccia ancora più stretto e cazzo, sta piangendo anche lui. Alla fine la discoteca deve chiudere e così anche la loro storia-non-storia. Si lasciano con un bacio a fior di labbra, umido di lacrime e pieno di possibilità che per ora non saranno mai niente di vero e concreto.

Un giorno, forse. Per ora l'interruttore viene spento, la porta chiusa con una chiave nascosta in fondo ad un cassetto.

*

Prendere la villa con la piscina all'inizio gli era sembrata una cosa troppo da fighetto per bene, ma poi aveva pensato a tutti i gonfiabili cretini che aveva comprato per le vacanze e le feste che avrebbe organizzato con J-Ax e gli altri amici e colleghi e allora non ci aveva nemmeno pensato più di tanto.

Ora a bordo piscina con i suoi cani accoccolati al sole e un sacco di gente immersa in acqua tra ciambelle, banane e delfini, musica a palla e un cielo perfetto, Fedez non poteva che pensare di aver avuto un'ottima idea. Il nuovo tour e dj set stavano andando da Dio, e così l'etichetta discografica, ma un po' di vacanza serviva, sopratutto in vista dell'inizio della nuova stagione di X-Factor.

Sarebbe tornato per le audizioni con Elio e Skin e a dirla tutta la voglia di fare ancora meglio era tanta. Mika non avrebbe ripreso il suo ruolo di giudice né ad X-Factor né a The Voice, comunicando in una conferenza stampa a Giugno che si sarebbe concentrato sul suo tour mondiale appena annunciato. Aveva bisogno di riconnettere con i vecchi fan e conoscerne tanti altri e andare in posti sempre nuovi e creare nuova musica in viaggio. Non era da escludere che sarebbe tornato, ma per ora era sereno e sicuro della sua decisione.

Fedez l'aveva seguita in streaming e aveva sorriso tutto il tempo, guardandolo e ascoltandolo – capiva ancora ben poco l'inglese, ma la sua voce bastava per farlo stare bene e il concetto l'aveva afferrato. E Fede alla fine stava bene. Ci aveva messo un po' a rimettersi in carreggiata, ma anche se i suoi amici non avevano un'idea precisa di cosa non andasse si erano fermati, gli avevano dato un passaggio e l'avevano aiutato a modo loro a rientrare in pista. E ora stava bene.

Aveva smesso di fumare, non gli serviva più nemmeno la sigaretta elettronica. Beveva un po' meno, ma senza esagerare perché Ax altrimenti si sarebbe preoccupato davvero. Scriveva un sacco di cose nuove e aveva in testa milioni di nuovi progetti per sé e i suoi artisti.

Quando sente il cellulare suonare non pensa chissà cosa. Lo cerca sotto il lettino e lo sblocca senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi e quando legge è tranquillo. Niente mani sudate, niente tachicardia e respiro bloccato. Un gran sorriso tutto denti e un bel respiro. Va tutto bene.

_Ho un concerto all'O2 Arena tra una settimana e vorrei cantare Beautiful Disaster. Hai voglia di esibirti?_

Fede è già volato dentro per mettere insieme l'essenziale da mettere in valigia – deve comprare una guida o un dizionario di inglese in areoporto, per forza - e si perde il secondo messaggio, stesso mittente.

_E sto ancora aspettando il cuore che ti ho dato in prestito_

Sì, andrà tutto bene.


End file.
